Fantasma
by AstraAltair
Summary: Kagaho quedó atónito ante la imagen que tenía frente a él: ¿acaso era un sueño? ¿realmente era él?, no podía ser posible ¿o sí? Género no yaoi


**¡Hola a todos!**

 **No tengo excusas por haber abandonado este sitio y otros tantos, pero debo admitir que he tenido hasta ahora una larguísima y mala racha con la inspiración para escribir fanfics, por lo que les pido una enorme disculpa por haberlos abandonado como lectores y seguidores de mis fanfics.**

 **Por otro lado, como se habrán dado cuenta cambié mi nombre de usuario de "ChiKaon" a "AstraAltair" por motivos personales. Asimismo, les doy gracias por apoyar la historia de** **"Vínculo de Vida"** **con la cual me pondré al corriente lo más pronto posible, aunque lo único que les puedo adelantar es que es una historia corta y sólo me queda cerrarla, al igual que con "La Caída de las Hojas" y "Pasión en el Paraíso", para comenzar con nuevos proyectos.**

 **Ahora, sin más preámbulos les dejo las notas del capítulo:**

 ***El género de la historia** **no es** **shônen-ai,** **aún cuando los personajes tengan un lazo emocional y fines comunes.**

 ***OOC por parte de Kagaho. , esto se debe por cuestiones del desarrollo de la historia.**

 ***La presente historia es mi versión de cómo Kagaho y Alone se conocieron y cómo Kagaho obtuvo la armadura de Bennu. Espero que les guste mi idea.**

 ***Esta historia ya la había publicado, pero decidí volverla a publicar. Espero que la disfruten mucho.**

* * *

 **Fantasma**

La lluvia caía cual río desbordado, pero eso no le importaba a cierto joven de cabellos azules y ojos violetas que caminaba por las lodosas calles del pueblo en el que vivía. Estaba sucio y lleno de heridas en todo el cuerpo, del cual la sangre no paraba de salir, debido a la pelea que había tenido con unos tipos que habían ido a buscarlo por venganza, pero Kagaho era más fuerte que todos ellos juntos. Sin embargo, ninguna pelea callejera ya le complacía, no después de haber perdido a aquella persona tan valiosa.

 **-Flash Back-**

Después de haber terminado otra pelea callejera en la plaza central del pueblo; había quedado de verse con su hermano Sui en el pequeño pozo donde siempre se sentaban a platicar por las tardes. Sin embargo, Kagaho no vio al menor sentado al borde de aquel lugar, sino que estaba de pie sobre el filo del puente de piedra que dividía una parte del pueblo.

—Sui ¿qué haces ahí? —Preguntó el joven de cabello azul; extrañado de ver a su hermano parado en ese lugar.

Por su parte, Sui sólo se limitó a sonreírle, para así decirle las palabras que tanto iban a impactar la vida de su hermano mayor:

—Ya no quiero ser una carga para ti… hermano… porque por mi culpa, siempre sales lastimado…. por lo tanto…

—Sui…

— ¡Vive en libertad!

Y dicho esto, Sui se lanzó al vacío, como si se tratara de un ave a punto de emprender el vuelo. Por su parte, Kagaho intentó alcanzarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde; Sui yacía en medio de un mar de sangre, tras haberse impactado la cabeza contra el suelo dejándolo completamente yerto. Ante esta horrible escena; el joven de cabellos añil dio un grito de tristeza, coraje hacia el mundo por haber condenado a su hermano a una cama con aquella enfermedad y habérselo arrebatado de esa forma; hacia si mismo, debido a que fue incapaz de protegerlo hasta el final y por ende, se sentía incompetente por no haber podido ayudarle a realizar sus sueños.

— ¡¿Por qué Sui?! ¡¿Por qué?!

 **-Fin del Flash Back-**

Después de aquel trágico incidente, los días pasaban sin importancia para Kagaho, pues su mundo estaba desquebrajado: su única familia se había quitado la vida por causa de él: ¿En qué había fallado?, ¿qué pecado había cometido para que su hermano haya padecido aquel mal y por ende, haberse suicidado?

Estas y muchas cuestiones venían a su mente con frustración y tristeza esa tarde, mientras se preparaba para saltar al vacío en el mismo lugar de donde Sui se había quitado la vida y es que la muerte de su hermano había sido el acabose para llegar a tal extremo, puesto que primero habían sido sus progenitores. Su padre había partido a la guerra en busca de gloria y fortuna para su familia, pero nunca regresó, por lo que él se dedicó a trabajar jornadas sumamente pesadas para mantener a su madre, que en aquella época estaba embarazada de Sui y tras haberle dado a luz, ésta había fallecido. Y ahora su hermanito ya no estaba con él.

—"Sui… pronto estaremos juntos…" —Pensaba el peliazul, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus sucias y heridas mejillas.

Cuando puso el pie en el aire, para así dejarse caer al vacío cerró los ojos, pues, aunque quería morir de la misma forma que Sui; no deseaba retractarse mientras estuviera en el aire. Y ante esta idea, Kagaho se dejó vencer por su propio peso: cayendo a toda velocidad, sintiendo como su cuerpo se enfriaba y como el polvo rebotaba, cual agujas encajándose en toda su piel; pero eso ya no le importaba, ya que aquel dolor y sufrimiento que cargaba en su vida, pronto se desvanecería para siempre. Sin embargo, durante su trayecto hacia el piso, una figura apareció a su lado; pero Kagaho parecía no haberse percatado, por lo que aquella imagen le dijo:

—Sería una enorme pena si un color tan hermoso como el tuyo desapareciera…

De inmediato, Kagaho abrió los ojos y quedó sorprendido de verse en otro lugar. Estaba seguro de que no se trataba de su pueblo natal y mucho menos en el puente en el que había estado unos minutos antes. Era un bosque, uno muy sombrío para su gusto; quizás ya estaba muerto y se trataba del paraíso, o más bien era el infierno, pues alguien tan cobarde como él no merecía estar en el cielo al lado de su hermano y sus padres.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Cuestionó de la nada el peliazul, sin salir de su asombro.

Estás en mis dominios. —Respondió un joven de cabello negro, piel blanca como la leche y de ojos azules como el mar que vestía una túnica eclesiástica de color oscuro.

Kagaho quedó atónito ante la imagen que tenía frente a él: ¿acaso era un sueño? ¿realmente era él?, no podía ser posible ¿o sí?

—¡Sui! —Gritó con emoción al mismo tiempo que corría hacia él para abrazarlo, pero aquel joven antepuso su mano para evitarlo, mientras le decía que no era esa persona.

Ante la realidad, Kagaho comenzó a llorar amargamente como nunca lo había hecho, pues ni siquiera lo hizo cuando murieron sus padres y Sui, pues aquel día en que éste se había quitado la vida, no pudo derramar ni una lágrima. Y es que hasta donde recordaba, jamás había llorado, ya que le había prometido a su padre ser fuerte y nunca llorar por el bienestar de su madre y hermano. No obstante, ya no tenía a nadie a quien proteger, ni a quien prometerle ser fuerte y eso lo mortificaba.

Por su parte, aquel joven de cabello negro, aparentemente lo veía indiferente. No obstante, en lo más profundo de su corazón se sentía igual que él y sin darse cuenta unas lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, hasta que habló con voz quebradiza, pero gentil:

—No cabe duda… eres igual a mí… —Respondió el joven pelinegro. —Tu tristeza y la mía son las caras de la misma moneda.

Ante tales palabras, Kagaho detuvo su llanto, pues además de sentir el gigantesco cosmos que residía en aquel joven; pudo percibir una enorme y profunda tristeza que provocó que nuevas lágrimas salieran de sus violáceos ojos. Sí, aquel joven tenía razón, ambos eran las dos caras de la misma moneda, ya que a ambos les habían arrebatado todo lo que tenían. En el caso de Alone su mundo de luz y colores alegres se tornó en algo deprimente y gris en tan poco tiempo al ser escogido por el dios del Inframundo, mientras que con Kagaho, su única luz para seguir caminando en ese sendero de miseria y pobreza extrema se había extinto sin dejar rastro; a los dos la muerte los seguía, robándoles la felicidad, a sus amigos y a sus seres queridos. Asimismo, Kagaho pudo visualizar aquellos momentos de gran dolor que aquel muchacho había pasado; logrando de esa forma entender el porqué alguien como Alone poseía un cosmos tan enorme, que además de infundir miedo, le transmitía mucha paz en su corazón.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Le cuestionó el ojiazul celeste, tomando entre sus manos aquel rostro abatido por el dolor.

—K…Kagaho…

—Yo me llamo Alone, o al menos así se hace llamar este cuerpo, pero llámame Hades. —Respondió el joven con una siniestra historia, que no pudo interpretar el peliazul, pues no tenía ni idea a que se refería con "el nombre de ese cuerpo. Bien Kagaho… acompáñame… —Expresó el joven mientras lo tomaba de la mano, al mismo tiempo que un portal dimensional se abría detrás suyo, dejando sorprendido al peliazul.

—¿D… dónde estoy…? —Cuestionó asombrado el ojivioleta al ver que estaba en otro lugar completamente distinto al bosque de hace unos instantes.

—Estamos en el Inframundo.

—¿El Inframundo?

—Así es, aquí es a donde todas las almas de los seres vivos llegan a morar después de morir, para pasar una eternidad de sufrimiento.

—Entonces… mi hermano Sui…

—Sí, debe estar en alguna parte de este inmenso lugar sufriendo el castigo eterno…. Quizás fue condenado a estar en el Tártaros*.

—¿Fue por lo que hizo? —Preguntó el moreno con suma tristeza mientras veía el horrible panorama.

—Kagaho… quiero que me ayudes a terminar con ese sufrimiento eterno; quiero que las personas del mundo sean felices: libres de todo pesar, al igual que los muertos como tu hermano.

Kagaho quedó atónito ante lo que parecía ser una utopía que aquel joven de cabello azabache le estaba planteando e invitándolo a ayudarle a realizarla, al mismo tiempo que le regalaba una sonrisa que lo hechizaba por completo; no sólo por el asombroso parecido con Sui, sino que también su presencia infundía temor y respeto, pero al mismo tiempo le transmitía una intensa paz en su corazón como nunca lo había sentido en su vida: como si toda su tristeza se esfumara estando a su lado.

—S…. si yo… hago eso… entonces… ¿salvarías a mi hermano de ese sufrimiento…? —Le cuestionó con titubeo.

—Por supuesto que sí… aunque no es lo mismo salvarlo del sufrimiento, a devolverle la vida. —Aclaró el dios del Inframundo mientras sostenía el rostro de Kagaho entre sus manos. —Aún así ¿me ayudarás?

—Cuenta conmigo… —Respondió el mayor con mucha determinación, al mismo tiempo que le sonreía de manera desafiante. —Con tal de que Sui sea libre de aquel sufrimiento, estaré dispuesto a todo por usted, mi señor.

El joven sonrió complacido ante la respuesta de aquel peliazul de ojos violetas, quien quedó atónito cuando aquel ojiazul de ojos violetas y piel color canela, quien quedó atónito cuando el pelinegro sacó una espada de color negro brillante: ¿acaso iba a matarlo, después de haberle jurado lealtad?

—Arrodíllate Kagaho. —Ordenó el joven con la espada en la mano, al mismo tiempo que apuntaba el pecho del aludido con el filo.

Kagaho obedeció (aún sabiendo que ese podía ser su fin), pues aquella figura que tenía enfrente de él era tan sublime para él, que no pudo evitar quedar embobado por su presencia y por ende, hacer todo lo que le pedía sin rechistar. Por su parte, el ojiceleste le dijo:

—¡Yo, Hades, el rey del Inframundo; te nombro espectro de la Estrella Celeste de la Violencia: Kagaho de Bennu! —Proclamó el dios de cabello oscuro al colocar la punta de su sable sobre el hombro de su nuevo vasallo, quien vio con sorpresa que ahora portaba una extraña armadura de color negro con violeta oscuro, semejante al cuarzo amatista.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es la armadura del ave que arrasa con su fuego negro todo lo que está a su paso, de manera violenta: es la armadura de Bennu.

—¿La armadura de Bennu? —Dijo incrédulo, mientras contemplaba la brillante armadura de color violeta oscuro.

—Con ella, me ayudarás a llevar a cabo la salvación de este infierno y de la tierra; eliminando los obstáculos que interfieran en mí camino para lograrlo.

—¡Sí señor Hades!

—Perfecto. —Dijo sonriendo. —También tendrás el privilegio de estar a mi lado, como mi guardián.

Kagaho se arrodilló al que consideró a partir de ese momento se convertiría en su señor. No estaba seguro de que aquella utopía de esa deidad se hiciera realidad, ni que fuera a volver a estar con su hermano otra vez. Sin embargo, quería estar al lado de ese chico que se autoproclamaba dios del Inframundo, pues aunque sonaba estúpido, deseaba aferrarse a la idea de que se trataba del fantasma de su hermano, a quien anhelaba seguir protegiendo.

—Le juro en este día y este lugar, que nunca me apartaré de su lado, aún si tengo que morir en el acto, mi señor Hades…

Fue lo que respondió Kagaho de Bennu; con gran devoción y lealtad que aquel dios nunca vio en sus espectros de su vasto ejército y aquello le complacía en demasía que no dudó en las palabras de aquel nuevo vasallo, que si bien no era parte de sus estrellas malignas que siempre lo acompañaron en las anteriores Guerras Santas como sus tres jueces infernales; aquel hombre era diferente, ya que le transmitía confianza y también protección tanto en cuerpo como en alma.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Hablando sobre el fanfic**

" **Fantasma"**

 **Bueno, antes que nada, este fanfic iba a llamarse "Namida Ame" (Lluvia de lágrimas), pues cuando estaba escribiéndola estaba escuchando la pista 27 del soundtrack de Jigoku Shôjo Mitsuganae vol. 1 (y curiosamente en este fic actúa Hades, cuya labor no dista mucho de la de Enma Ai, xd), que por coincidencia tenía el título de "Namida Ame" y como le quedaba como anillo al dedo a la historia le dejé ese título. Sin embargo, cuando terminé la historia, al final ese título quedó descartado ante la idea de que Kagaho persigue la sombra de su hermano Sui ante la obsesionada idea de protegerlo, tal como Aldebaran y Dohko le hicieron ver cuando pelearon contra él. Por lo que quise reflejar ese "origen" con esta idea, que en lo personal me agradó, pero por una extraña razón cuando quise extenderme, me di cuenta de que la narración estaba creando otra historia que podía desprenderse de ésta y que por lo consiguiente, se desviaba de la idea principal del fanfic "Fantasma".**

 **Gracias por su apoyo y cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia, no duden en expresármelas en sus comentarios que con mucho gusto responderé.**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **AstraAltair**


End file.
